EM-CBX007 Villkiss
The is a Ragna-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Ange, a Norma. MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the absolute weapons, a Ragna-mail, was built to end war. It has a "lock" placed on it, because of this only someone of royalty, whom must also be in possession of a royal ring, can activate and use it correctly. Special Equipment and Features ;*Spacetime Convergence Cannons :Two hidden, concealed weapons are built into the Villkiss's shoulders. As of now only this ability seems to require singing a song in order to activate. When activated the Villkiss turns gold and two powerful beams are fired from the hidden shoulder cannons. This is Villkiss's strongest weapon, it is presumably as strong as the other spacetime conversion cannons used by the Ragna-mails and Enryuou. Armaments * Sub-machine gun : A simple weapon used to intercept DRAGONS and gun down others. It is shown to be fully automatic and fires noticeable bullets. It can be turned to a certain degree in flight mode for better accuracy. * Missile Launcher : Built below the barrel of the sub-machine gun, it can fire several missiles. * Sword : Being a Vanguard in the First Squadron, Villkiss has to be equipped with a weapon for close range combat. In it's case that weapon is a sword. It is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class DRAGON. It has the ability to generate a beam sword from its tip, extending it's range. This might imply that, unlike the sub-machine gun and missile launcher, the sword is an extension of Villkiss itself. * Beam Rifle : During the DRAGON's failed invasion of the Empire of Misurugi, when the Villkiss's submachine gun ran out of bullets, Salamandinay handed over possession of the Enryugo beam rifle to Ange. The beam rifle is standard equipment for the Ryuu-Shin-Ki. It is a large rifle that can fire a large energy beam. Unique to this rifle is that is also has a blade attached to it for close quarters combat. However, the rifle it's sheer size hinders mobility, therefore Salamandinay normally stored it on the Enryugo's back. It can be stored on the back of the Villkiss's waist when not in use. * Beam Shield *: The beam shield generator is on each of its forearms. The beam shield can effectively block most beam and physical attacks, but can fluctuate if the attacks are too powerful. History Taken by the Ancient Humans, it was remodeled from the "EM-CBX007 Bilkis (The Primitive)". Originally being the same as other Ragna-mail, it had ominous jet-black armor. The Ancient Humans renamed it "Villkiss" to symbolize hope. MECHANIC Gallery 1429110017603.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss come face to face with EM-CBX001 Hysterica. 1432642311290.jpg|EM-CBX007 in Destroyer Mode. 1427628147376.jpg|Villkiss's eye. 794d56ed.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss in action. BD8digi400.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss concept art. Villkiss using the Space-time Cannons..jpg|Villkiss's Space-time Cannons. Notes & Trivia *It's color-scheme is similar to that of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Ancient Human Mecha Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha